Con un beso
by Leona Dark
Summary: Vi mis ojos en los tuyos y me llené de emoción. Sentí mis manos con las tuyas y creció mi ilusión. Con un beso; una despedida, se me rompió el corazón. SasuNaru – AU/Fantasmas – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Leona xD!


**Título:** Con un beso

**Pareja:** SasuNaru ¿Es que hay otra?

**Género:** Semi-AU. Romance. Supernatural. _Fantasmas._

**Disclaimer:** Sí Naruto fuese mío, cortaría los capítulos de relleno, Sasuke no se habría largado y el anime sería netamente yaoi, pero como no lo es, me conformo con liar a los chicos guapos n.n

**Notas:** Qué nervios, hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien n.n cumpliendo mi cometido de _actualizaciones masivas_, vengo a presentarles este one-shot junto con Recogido y BC. Esta vez, entro a un tema del que no estoy muy familiarizada, que es el "Supernatural-Fantasmagórico", espero que cumpla sus expectativas y les guste, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que no olviden que es un semi-AU, así que no les hago esperar.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo es escribir!

**CON UN BESO  
>Leona Dark<strong>

— **»†« —**

– **I**ncreíble, no ha cambiado para nada- susurró mirando la entrada del pueblo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

– Aún no te sorprendas tanto Naruto, que todavía falta que lo mires por dentro- respondió Sakura, tomándolo del brazo para conducirlo al corazón de la localidad.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se notaba una presencia así en Konoha, habían pasado ya varios años desde que una persona no causaba tanto barullo por las calles, quizá desde que Kushina se había marchado a vivir a Suna con su pequeño hijo. Por eso, no era extraño que los aldeanos miraran con curiosidad al joven rubio acompañado por Sakura, la joven aprendiz de la Hokage, quienes recorrían las calles mirando tiendas, saludando gente y haciendo comentarios sobre la aldea.

– Es casi, cómo lo recuerdo.

– La diferencia es que ahora el rostro de Tsunade-sama está en la montaña- dijo señalando las figuras de los antiguos rostros de los Hokages.

– Sí, junto a papá…

Sakura temió que la tristeza opacara la felicidad de Naruto por haber regresado a la aldea, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico miraba con admiración a su padre, tenía una señal de anhelo en su mirada que la hizo sonreír, animándola de nuevo para seguir con el recorrido que terminó en el puesto de Ramen.

Definitivamente algo que Naruto jamás olvidaría.

– Cuéntame Naruto, ¿cómo es tu vida en Suna?

– Pues…- se tomó un poco de tiempo para sorber sus fideos –Muy buena de hecho, mamá y yo salimos a entrenar todas las mañanas antes de la Academia, después en las tardes, practico con mis amigos.

– ¿Los hijos del Kazekage?

– Ajá- sonrió como recordando momentos graciosos –Me gusta pasar el tiempo con ellos, principalmente con Gaara, normalmente Kazekage-sama nos envía a los dos, de misión.

Sakura no evitó estremecerse ante la mención del pelirrojo.

– Ne, Naruto-kun…- lo nombró dubitativa, sabía que era un cambio drástico de tema, pero sentía la curiosidad de preguntar –Y… ¿por qué la decisión de regresar a Konoha?

Por primera vez, Naruto dejó el tazón de ramen en la mesa, contemplando su contenido –La verdad, aún no estoy seguro- la miró con una mezcla de duda y seriedad –Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños, tengo la sensación de que debo hacer algo, pero no sé _qué._

Y sin tomarle demasiada importancia, Naruto retomó su alimento. La pelirrosa lo miró con curiosidad, creía tener una idea de lo que le sucedía a su amigo, pero no quería aceptarlo, una kunoichi de su categoría no podía permitirse hacer caso de los cuentos de los ancianos, después de todo, tan sólo eran rumores tontos.

— **x — x — x —**

Pasaron la mayor parte del día charlando, compartiendo anécdotas, comparando las misiones que les eran asignadas, y en general, hablando de nada relevante. La pelirrosa evitó hacer preguntas más personales, sabía que Naruto vive solamente con su madre en Suna, también que gracias a la habilidad en combate de Kushina, ésta es parte de los ANBU élite del Kazekage, y que Naruto, junto a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, son los chunnin con más misiones rango S de todo el país.

Se sintió orgullosa de saber que Naruto había mejorado tanto sus habilidades, que ya no era tan malo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y que estaba a la altura de los mejores ninjas de su actual país, aunque todavía no se sentía cómoda de saber que su amigo convivía tan de cerca con el portador del Shukaku, podía estar tranquila porque él mismo, ya estaba aprendiendo a controla a su propio demonio interno.

– ¡En serio, Sakura-chan!- exclamó agitando los brazos – ¡Mamá es increíble!- y sonrió orgulloso –Ella es quien me está enseñando a controlar al Kyuubi ¿sabes? Dice que cuando sea un poco mayor, tendré que regresar a vivir a Konoha, según ella y Kazekage-sama, porque Gaara y yo no podremos estar juntos tanto tiempo ¡Te lo imaginas!

– Suena increíble.

– Oh, ya estamos en tu casa- mencionó sorprendido al notar que el día ya había terminado, y aún sentía que no había pasado nada de tiempo – ¿Te veré mañana?

– No lo creo- se disculpó –Tengo práctica con Tunade-sama, y por cierto, debes visitarla, no puedes vagar por la aldea sin que ella lo sepa.

– Bah- resopló –Ya después. Bueno, descansa Sakura-chan- y sin pensarlo le besó la mejilla, alejándose rápidamente con una mano en alto.

No fue consiente de la sorpresa de la chica que sólo sonrió y entró a su hogar.

— **x — x — x —**

Le costaba trabajo contener la emoción que le causaba caminar por las calles vacías y oscuras, el sonido de los grillos le brindó una tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo, no sentía, aspiró el aroma de la hierva, y sin dejar de sonreír, miró las estrellas que en el cielo ya podían admirarse.

Sí, todavía recordaba la tranquilidad característica de Konoha.

Continúo su camino hasta que llegó al lago, se quedó de pie por unos instantes mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, cuando algo llamó su atención; en el pequeño muelle había alguien sentado, por su cuerpo, podía notarse un chico, quizá de la misma edad que él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando su espalda, hasta que sintió algo parecido al vértigo en su estómago, tenía la sensación que debía acercarse, así que no lo dudó y lo hizo.

– ¿Sabías que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien?

Naruto no se sobresaltó, su posición de ninja no se lo permitía, aunque eso no evitó que sintiera un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz. –La verdad no, normalmente lo hago antes de asesinar a ese alguien.

– Hn- el rubio levantó una ceja, algo en ese chico le animó a acercarse –No eres de la aldea ¿cierto?

– En teoría, no- se dejó caer junto al chico –Estoy de visita sólo por unos días, vivo con mi madre en Suna, aunque los primeros años de mi vida, los pasé aquí.

Por un momento se quedó callado, ¿era seguro confiar en ese desconocido? Ese tipo de datos personales no son propios para andarlos divulgando, principalmente cuando eres un ninja que constantemente arriesga su vida en busca de información. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el aguijón de la duda ¿sería seguro? Aunque su educación se lo impidiera, algo le decía que no corría riesgo de hablar con ese chico, algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

– ¿Y por qué te fuiste?

– La verdad, no lo sé…- y se quedó callado, cómo recordando –Más bien, no lo recuerdo, tenía ocho años, dirás que es estúpido, pero hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar de esos días, cuando lo intento, veo sólo imágenes; a alguien llorando, un cuarto de hospital, y mucha sangre…

– Eso parece más bien una horrible pesadilla.

– Es por eso que regresé, últimamente he soñado cosas, sé que tiene una relación con Konoha, pero aún no puedo encontrar el _porque._

Y se quedaron callados. Una ráfaga de viento agitó el follaje de los árboles a su alrededor, provocando que varias hojas se desprendieran y cayeran cerca de ellos. Los dos jóvenes miraron el lago y las ondas que se producían por el viento. Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, y eso a Naruto lo desesperó, quería seguir hablando con ese chico, pero no sabía cómo comenzar de nuevo la charla.

– Dices que vives con tu madre ¿no? ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

Quería retomar la conversación, quizá inconscientemente quería seguir escuchando su voz, aunque eso le costara tocar temas delicados en su vida que aún le es difícil asumir que sucedieron.

– Falleció el día que nací- dijo alcanzando una roca y lanzándola al agua –Él era… alguien muy importante, un ninja muy fuerte, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

– Mis padres también murieron- le interrumpió el chico, cómo adivinando que el rubio no iba a seguir hablando de ello –A ellos los asesinaron.

Nunca una declaración así le había causado un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda ¿era posible que alguien dijera eso con tanta frialdad en su voz? Él podía defender el recuerdo de su padre alegando que sacrificó su vida por sellar al Demonio de nueve colas dentro de él y al mismo tiempo, para salvar la aldea, después de todo su padre fue el Cuarto Hokage, sin embargo, la crudeza con que el chico le confesó eso, le mostró un toque de ira y coraje en su voz.

– Lo lamento.

– Por favor, no te disculpes por algo de lo que no eres responsable- le reprendió –A estas alturas ya no hay culpas ni reclamos- se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Vives cerca de aquí?- ahora fue el turno de Naruto de preguntar.

– Sí, hacia el norte- y señaló del otro lado del lago.

Y de nuevo se quedaron callados.

Esta vez fue un silencio mutuo, donde ninguno haría o diría algo, simplemente se dejarían acompañar esa noche por el otro. Por primera vez, Naruto se giró para mirarlo; pudo notar un cabello oscuro, lacio, peinado de punta hacia atrás, también observó una piel tersa, blanca, casi pálida, unos pómulos marcados, un mentón definido por su edad y lo que más le causó curiosidad, fue su mirada, una distante, seria, oscura, sus ojos parecían atravesar los objetos, y cuando se volvió hacia él, comprobó que sus ojos color negro también podían mirar a través de él.

Y eso le causó un vuelco en su estómago. Una sensación de desconcierto que extrañamente, sentía que conocía ¿será que ese encuentro no era tan fortuito cómo él creía?

– ¿Por qué estás…?

– ¿Sentado en este sitio a esta hora?- casi río al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio –Espero a alguien, tengo que regresarle un kunai.

– Un kunai ¿no es algo…?

– ¿Estúpido? Sí, lo es, pero se lo prometí, le dije que lo vería en este lugar antes del anochecer… pero nunca llegué a tiempo.

Algo estaba mal, su sentido de alerta comenzó a inquietarle ¿por qué hablaba en pasado? ¿No se suponía que estaba esperando? Un dolor en su pecho lo hizo abrazarse a sí mismo, ¿por qué se sentía así? Las imágenes regresaban a su cabeza, niños llorando, un lago, un kunai, el hospital, la sangre, se sintió repentinamente mareado, confundido, algo en él le estaba causando inquietud.

– ¿Quién eres?- preguntó sujetándose los costados – Dime la verdad.

– Buena pregunta ¿quién soy?- dijo regresando la mirada al agua –Soy alguien que tenía un nombre, tenía una familia, tenía amigos…- y volvió a mirarlo – Tú respóndeme, Naruto ¿sabes quien soy? ¿_Recuerdas_ quién soy yo?

– ¡¿Por qué habría de saberlo?- sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, estaba comenzado a hiperventilar – ¡No sé quién…!

– Uchiha- y Naruto se quedó callado – Sasuke Uchiha ¿te suena de algo?

Sí, ese nombre, ese apellido, ya los conocía de antes ¿pero de qué?

– Fuimos juntos a la Academia- se levantó y se acercó a Naruto, este dejó de temblar y se quedó paralizado a ver a Sasuke frente suyo.

Y cómo sí nada, Naruto se permitió recordar los tiempos en la Academia, estudiaba con muchos niños, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru… ¿Sasuke? Podía recordar a un niño de cabello negro y piel blanca, uno que siempre era acompañado de un adulto muy parecido a él; sí, por mucho tiempo rivalizaron, Naruto internamente le envidiaba porque Sasuke tenía padre y él no, por mucho tiempo vio que ese adulto estaba con él hasta que entendió que no era su padre, sino su hermano Itachi ¡Sí, comenzaba a recordar!

Con el tiempo, los juegos y la inocencia propia de los niños, les permitió hacerse amigos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, practicaban pelea, y cuando tenían tiempo libre, iban a nadar a ese lago.

– Sasuke- murmuró como despertando de un transe –Eres tú- y le tocó su mejilla, la sintió fría.

– Me recuerdas- y por primera vez, el pelinegro sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Te estuve esperando, debías llegar la tarde… qué…

– Que te marchabas a Suna- completó sentándose frente al rubio –Ese fue el mismo día que asesinaron a mis padres, y a todo mi Clan.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Los ancianos lo ordenaron, enviaron a un ANBU para que eliminara todo rastro del barrio donde vivía con mi familia- resopló frustrado –Ancianos, adultos, niños, todos estaban muertos.

Cómo si de un relato de horror se tratase, Naruto imaginó cuerpos tirados, adornando de rojo las calles del barrio Uchiha.

– Pero tú estás bien- tocó su cabello, su rostro, sus hombros –Y me sigues esperando- sus ojos se hicieron ligeramente acuosos.

– Te lo prometí- susurró tomando sus manos, mientras lo miraba a los ojos –Qué siempre iba a estar contigo.- y sin que Naruto siquiera lo notara, Sasuke ya se había inclinado para besarlo.

Fue un contacto tímido, tierno, sus labios estaban fríos, pero eran suaves, carnosos. El rubio le había soltado las manos ya las estaba colocando alrededor de su cuello, Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento recordó todo.

Fue un día soleado, acababan de salir de la Academia e iban caminando hacia el lago. Naruto estaba enfadado porque ese día, Iruka-sensei lo había reprobado en la prueba de lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai. Sasuke a su lado, no paraba de reír por la expresión en el rostro de Naruto.

– No era justo- se quejó cuando iban llegando al lago –Mis lanzamientos fueron mejores que los de la mitad del grupo…

– Pero no mejores que los míos.

La brisa fresca estremeció a Naruto quien ya se había quitado la ropa para nadar, al igual que su amigo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el rubio salió del agua y se sentó en el muelle, al verlo, Sasuke se acercó a él, podía ver su mirada triste.

– ¿Qué sucede, usuratonkachi?

– ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así, Sasuke-teme!- por un momento su rostro se iluminó, pero de nuevo se quedó callado –Mamá y yo nos vamos hoy de Konoha.

– ¿Por qué?- sintió su corazón latir muy rápidamente – ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

– Porque creí que era una broma, pero hoy me habló muy en serio- su voz se quebró –No quiero irme a Suna, Sasuke, no quiero alejarme de ti.- y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Esas palabras le agitaron su respirar, ¿sería posible que Naruto también pasara por lo mismo que él?

– ¿Por qué?- se acercó y se sentó junto a él – Naruto…

– Me gustas Sasuke- dijo sin mostrar su rostro –Me gustas.

Esperaba que su amigo le gritara, que se ofendiera e incluso que le golpeara, pero no pasó nada. Levantó la vista y Sasuke seguía allí, a su lado.

– Usuratonkachi…- suspiró y lo miró a los ojos –Tú también me gustas.

Se miraron por unos segundos y se sonrieron, entonces Sasuke se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla, un sonrojo coloreó el rostro de Naruto, quien por pena, escondió la cara en el cuello de su amigo.

– Nunca te voy a dejar solo, Naruto- dijo abrazándolo – Traes contigo el kunai de Yondaime-sama ¿cierto?

– Sí, siempre lo cargo.

– Dámelo- ordenó y el rubio se separó con la sorpresa en su rostro –No puedes irte sin él ¿no?

Y sonrió cómplice. Se vistieron y antes de marcharse cada quien a su casa, Naruto le entregó el kunai de su padre; una hermosa arma adornada con rubíes y zafiros.

– Me has dicho que tu madre te la entregó porque era el arma favorita de tu padre- dijo como si pensara para sí mismo –No puedes marcharte y dejar el recuerdo del Cuarto ¿cierto?- y Naruto asintió esperanzado – Te veré aquí antes del anochecer, te la regresaré y no podrás irte.

– Me parece bien…- quería decir algo más y cerrando los ojos lo hizo –Te quiero, Sasuke-teme.

Y sintió una presión en sus labios, abrió los ojos y vio muy cerca a Sasuke, éste tenía los ojos cerrados y un rojo en sus mejillas.

– Yo también te quiero, baka- y se sonrieron – ¡No lo olvides, es una promesa!- y echó a correr ante un Naruto que se sentía extrañamente feliz.

No podía esperar a que llegara la tarde para que jamás se tuviera que ir de la aldea, así que también corrió con todas sus fuerzas para que su madre no se preocupara, tenían un plan perfecto y nadie iba a impedir que se quedaran juntos.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando el rubio ya había discutido con su madre, se gritaron porque Naruto seguía con su terquedad de no querer dejar la aldea, sólo porque no entendía que debían ir a Suna para iniciar el entrenamiento del Demonio de las nueve colas que su padre había sellado dentro de él. Y sin escuchar a su madre, salió corriendo de regreso al lago, tenía que ver a Sasuke lo más pronto posible.

Quizá llegó mucho antes de lo que habían planeado, porque sintió que esperó por horas. Ya el sol se había ocultado y Sasuke aún no llegaba, eso comenzaba a preocuparle, así que corrió hasta el barrió Uchiha. Al llegar le pareció extraño no ver movimiento alguno de la gente, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que había gente tirada por las calles? Podía ver claramente la sangre alrededor de los cuerpos y no dudó que estuviesen muertos, sin embargo algo le preocupó más, ¿Sasuke estaría bien?

Presa del miedo, corrió hasta la casa de su amigo y se quedó paralizado al ver a los padres de Sasuke en medio del Dojo, uno junto al otro, completamente llenos de sangre. Escuchó el llanto de alguien más y vio a Sasuke también en el piso, "No" pensó acercándose a él, por un instante se alegró que siguiera con vida, pero estaba en shock.

– Sasuke ¿me escuchas? Por favor, respóndeme…- lo tomó en sus brazos, sintió sus mejillas humedecerse por las lágrimas, de terror, de impotencia.

– Vete, Naruto…- dijo apenas, intentando incorporarse –No es seguro, debes irte…

– ¡No lo voy a hacer!- chilló ante la sorpresa de Sasuke – "Nunca te voy a dejar solo" ¿recuerdas? Te sacaré de aquí…

– Naruto ¡cuidado!

Y fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Sasuke lo tomara de los hombros y lo lanzara al suelo, debajo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que un hilo de sangre se escurría por los labios de Sasuke y en ese instante supo que lo habían herido.

– ¡Sasuke!

— **x — x — x —**

Sasuke se separó de él y Naruto abrió los ojos totalmente impresionado ¿acaso eso había ocurrido? ¿Qué no había sido una horrible pesadilla? Miró al pelinegro, tenía la misma edad que él, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿por qué no lo recordaba? ¿por qué no había recordado algo tan espantoso cómo eso?

– Sasuke…

– Sh, no digas nada- le interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en los labios del rubio –Sólo quería entregarte esto- y le mostró el kunai de su padre.

Naruto lo tomó en sus manos y no evitó que sus lágrimas le traicionaran, rodando lentamente por sus mejillas.

– Ahora tengo que irme- se levantó y miró el lago.

– ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?- se alarmó y también se puso de pie –Te acabo de encontrar, te recuerdo perfectamente ¿por qué te vas?

– Porque ya cumplí mi misión- dijo sonriendo –Recuerda que nunca te voy a dejar solo, siempre te estaré esperando…- se dio la vuelta y caminó ¡Sasuke se iba a lanzar al agua!

– No, otra vez no…- lo tomó de la muñeca y de un movimiento rápido, le dio la vuelta para volver a besarlo –Te amo, Sasuke- murmuró entre dientes.

– Y yo a ti- correspondió el beso, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Y lo último que sintió Naruto, fue el frío del agua rodearle, dejándole sin respiración, cerró lentamente los ojos.

— **x — x — x —**

– Naruto ¿puedes escucharme?- esa es la voz de Sakura, pensó enfocando la mirada en la chica que ahora brincaba de su asiento para tomarle de las manos – ¡Por Kami, estás bien!- y sollozando le abrazó fuertemente.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Te estabas ahogando- dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación, por su apariencia, Naruto supo que esa es Tsunade, la actual Hokage –Kakashi pasaba cerca del lago cuando vi como caminabas por el muelle y te arrojabas al agua.

– Me sorprendió que no salieras a flote- dijo el hombre recargado en el marco de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –Así que te saqué.

– ¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó mirando la habitación sin encontrarlo – ¿Dónde está?

Todos se tensaron a su pregunta, algo estaba mal, lo supo por la expresión de abatimiento en el rostro de Sakura, y en las muecas frías de los mayores.

– Uchiha Sasuke…- comenzó el hombre llamado Kakashi –Falleció hace diez años.

Y sintió que el mundo se venía abajo. – ¿Cómo dice?

– Verás- intervino la Quinta – En ese tiempo, cuando Sarutobi-san seguía siendo el Hokage, le pidió un favor al Kazekage; que fuese tu profesor, él quería que aprendieras a controlar al Kyuubi.

– Pero mamá ha sido mi maestra.

– ¿Quién mejor que un antiguo Junchiriki para enseñar a otros?- respondió la rubia, mirando a Naruto –El acuerdo fue mutuo, el Kazekage y tu madre, entrenarían personalmente a los dos nuevos contenedores, en asuntos bélicos, eso afirmaría el pacto de No agresión con la aldea de la arena, todo estaba perfectamente pensado por el Tercero.

– Eso puedo entenderlo, pero ¿Sasuke donde entra en este asunto?- comenzaba a desesperarse por no conseguir respuestas.

– Nuestros antepasados tenían… ideas extrañas de lo que significaba ser un portador de demonio- habló Kakashi –Supersticiones que los atormentaba, una de ellas era evitar que el junchuriki se enamorara, creían que eso despertaría la ira del Nueve colas. Los ancianos usaron los medios que poseían para que el amor que el portador sintiera, no llegara más lejos, por eso enviaron a Itachi Uchiha a que eliminara a su propio clan.

Y en ese momento comprendió las palabras de Sasuke "_Los ancianos lo ordenaron, enviaron a un ANBU para que eliminara todo rastro del barrio donde vivía con mi familia_", pero aún no lo entendía del todo, eso significaba que lo habían seguido, que al ver su declaración hacia Sasuke, mandaron matar a toda su familia ¿pero Itachi; el propio hermano de Sasuke?… era su culpa que todos los Uchihas, que Sasuke estuviera…

– Eso es imposible ¡¿me están diciendo que Sasuke está muerto?- se levantó bruscamente de la cama – ¿Dónde está Itachi?- gritó desesperado –No es verdad, yo vi a Sasuke hace un rato ¡Estaba con él!

– Y te creemos, Naruto- habló por primera vez la pelirrosa –Somos pocas las personas que lo _hemos_ visto…- bajó la mirada.

– Itachi siempre fue un fiel ANBU, leal a su aldea, él fue asignado para matar a todos, pero al asesinar a su propio hermano, comprendió la inmensidad de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se quitó la vida- dijo Tsunade.

– Tal como Sakura lo dice, somos pocos quienes lo _hemos_ visto- habló de nuevo Kakashi –Se podría decir que siempre está en el lago, sentado en el muelle.

Y ahora si lo comprendió, era un espíritu, un alma errante que lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, tratando de cumplir la promesa que hicieron antes de que muriera.

– No llores, Naruto- sollozó Sakura, el rubio la miró y se llevó una mano a su rostro; estaba llorando –Todos supimos lo que sucedió, tu mamá te buscaba ese día, estaba asustada.

– Mi grupo ANBU y yo te encontramos- Naruto miró a Kakashi –Estabas en el Dojo de la casa de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, creímos que te habían asesinado porque estabas lleno de sangre, pero te escuchamos llorar, Sasuke estaba sobre ti, ya muerto.

– Sabemos por tu madre que ese trauma te borró varios recuerdos de la infancia- señaló la quinta –Por eso Kushina no intervino para que los recuperaras, espero paciente hasta que quisiste regresar a la aldea.

Todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros, se sintió mareado y se dejó caer en la cama, de nuevo se había desmayado.

— **x — x — x —**

– Todo esto parece un cuento- dijo Sakura lanzando una piedrita al agua – ¿En verdad te dijo que vive en el norte?- Naruto sólo asintió –Y es comprensible, en esa dirección está el cementerio donde descansa el Clan Uchiha.

– Al final supe porque he regresado- suspiró el rubio –Y no creo que vuelva a _aparecerse_ por aquí.

– ¿Porque te regresó el kunai de tu padre?

Naruto sólo asintió –Me lo prometió- y miró el arma en su mano. Fue increíble encontrarla en su bolsillo después de que Kakashi lo rescatara –Además ya se despidió de mí- miró a Sakura con una sonrisa a medias y no evitó que de nuevo la tristeza envolviera su corazón –Lo hizo con un beso…

Y dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, sintió los brazos de Sakura rodearle y se convulsionó por el llanto. Le costaba trabajo asimilarlo, pero podía entenderlo. Aunque fuese un fantasma, un recuerdo, un ser que nunca existió, pudo decirle lo que aún sentía dentro de su corazón, lo ama y eso nada lo puede cambiar.

Quizá en el futuro, ese recuerdo se borraría, quedaría en el pasado y jamás regresaría, pero por el momento, disfrutaría el haber tenido la dicha de tenerlo en sus brazos, de mirarlo una vez más y sentir el roce de sus labios, aunque eso implicara dejarse llevar por el llanto, por la impotencia no hacer nada.

Lo que no sabía era que la promesa de Sasuke se mantendría viva dentro de su corazón, porque el pelinegro siempre lo estaría esperando…

**FIN**

— **»†« —**

**Notas:** ¿Me creerán si les digo que lloré con ese final? T.T Dios, me ha encantado (no es que sea egocéntrica, pero he disfrutado enormemente el escribirlo) y sinceramente espero que también a ti que lo acabas de leer. Espero que haya quedado bien explicada toda la trama, la verdad es muy diferente a cómo lo imaginé al principio, así que ayer (13 de Agosto) hice un nuevo documento y reescribí el fic. No es muy diferente a la historia original de Naruto (por eso es semi-AU)

Ahora si me despido, no sin antes recomendarles dos grandes historias **Hasta que mueras** de **Celen Marinaiden** (un excelente SasuNaru de tres capítulos que te dejan un buen sabor de boca) y **GHOST **de las **Supa_Mame** (un RoyEd que me hizo llorar como posesa, este fic tiene 16 capítulos y pueden encontrarlo en Amor Yaoi) las dos historias obviamente son de fantasmas.

Prometo responderles pronto sus comentarios (si es que recibo ) y a las chicas no loggeadas, las invito a esperar el link del blog de respuestas en mi perfil. Ahora sí, muchas gracias, nos seguiremos leyendo gente hermosa, por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños Leona Dark! xD

**Leona Dark  
>19:59 – 14 Agosto 2011<strong>


End file.
